Penelope and the Wizarding Adventures
by viktoriapotter
Summary: What would you do if you found yourself in a world you thought only existed in books and movies? That's something Penelope didn't think she would ever have to answer until she and her sister find themselves at Hogwarts. Add children of the characters you know all too well, love, friendship, confusion and sisterly fights and you've got yourself a potion for Wizarding Adventures.


**Hello everyone! Here is the first chapter of** _ **Penelope and the Wizarding Adventures.**_ **I have had this idea swimming in my mind for the past few months ever since I had a dream about this. I have absolutely loved planning and writing this story so far and I honestly can't wait to see what kind of feedback I will get on this story!**

 **This will be a Next Generation fan fiction, more specifically a James Sirius/OC, which is something I'm quite new to as most of the Harry Potter fan fiction I have written was in the Marauder era. So please bear with me, and if I get something wrong when it comes to the characters or something like that then please inform me and I will change it!**

 **Don't' forget to review, favourite the story, whatever you feel like doing.**

 **Read and enjoy!**

 _I am not in my room._

That was the first thought that hit me when I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was in some sort of corridor, I noticed but it wasn't any old corridor I was used to seeing as the long hallway had, what looked like, stone walls all around it. It looked as if it was taken from an old castle, it reminded me of the time my grandparents took me on a trip to Scotland to see the Edinburgh Castle. As I looked down the corridor from where I was laying on the floor, I could see a few doors and different exits. I could also see some statues and a whole lot of paintings hanging on the walls. It wasn't the fact that there was lots of paintings on the wall that made my eyes widen but the fact that the people on the paintings were _talking_ , to each other none the less.

Before I could pull myself off the cold floor I heard a gasp from beside me which startled me and made me jump to the other side of the wall. Just as I looked to where the gasp came from, suddenly I felt someone throw themselves at me with their arms around my shoulders and their hair in my face.

I couldn't help but let out a scream as I pushed the person of me and quickly crawled to the other side. With a hand over my racing heart I looked over to the person who just a second ago had thrown themselves at me. Even though it was dark, with only a a few candles on the wall as a source of light, I could still make out a feminine silhouette. I could just about make out the outline of the girl but I could see that she was a bit on the curvier side clad in a oversized shirt and a pair of dark shorts. I could tell that the girl had short brown hair and blue eyes that I could have sworn I have seen be-

"Em?" I asked but jumped at the loud echo of my voice. I pushed myself of the cold wall and leaned forward, squinting my eyes to take a better look at the person before me. I felt my heart rate quicken as I threw myself forward.

"Oh my God, Em!" I said loudly as I threw my arms around her, no doubt in my mind that the girl was my sister. I couldn't help but smile as she hugged me back. "It's you!"

"Of course it's me, you moron! You scared me half to death when you screamed!" she said, trying to sound mad but I knew that she was as happy to see me as I was to see her.

She let out a laugh before standing up, I felt my own legs pushing me off the floor, noticing that Emmeline wasn't the only one in a pyjama as I myself had a long sleeved white shirt and pink shorts. I turned my eyes from the pyjama and looked around me, still as confused as I was before. Looking at Em, who inspected the long corridor with confusion swimming in her eyes, I could tell that she had no idea where we were either. Her blue eyes widened as she heard the painting next to us talking, turning her head to look at me.

"Where are we?" she asked me, fear evident in her normally dark voice. Her eyes averted from me and back to the hallway, and as I observed her I felt as if she recognised this place. And in a weird way, now that I followed her eyes around the corridor, I couldn't help but think that I've been here before. I didn't know when or how even but now that I looked at the painting and the statues, I knew that I've seen this place.

"How should I know." I answered quietly, the echo still following my voice. Before I could say anything else, Emmeline has already started walking forward to the big wooden doors at the end of the corridor. I wanted to shout at her to come back but it was as if my throat decide to work on its own and no noise came out. I sigh couldn't help but escape from my mouth as I quickly jogged up to her, walking next to her to the enormous entrance. As we neared the doors, I heard that the Em's breathing that had been so quick and loud has stopped and as I turned my head towards her, her eyes widened to the size of two golfballs.

"Please in the name of Dumbledore, let this be a dream." I heard her whisper and just as I looked at her as if she lost her mind (because really? In the name of Dumbledore?), she laid both of her hands against the one of the doors and slowly pushed it open. Before I had the chance to help her, the heavy door was already wide open, the light coming from the door almost blinding me as both Em and I took a step back.

The room behind the doors was big, actually scratch that, it was enormous. There were four long table with loads of children and teenagers sitting at each of the tables, wearing some sort of black cloak and a uniform under it. A the end of the room, on a slight platform was yet another table but this one filled with adults who had the weirdest clothes I had ever seen. Most of them seemed to have some sort of robes on in different colours and a witch hat on their head, one I remembered having as a child. Looking up towards the ceiling, I couldn't help but not believe my own eyes; I saw the night sky! There were even candles floating in the air, not hanging from anything! Looking around the weird hall, a magical feeling crept into my stomach and send shivers down my spine.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I all of a sudden heard a voice say loudly from the adult table. An old but severe-looking women was standing up, she was wearing an emerald green robe and her hair was up in a tight bun and covered by pointed hat, glaring at both me and Em from behind her square spectacles. I forced myself to look away from her face and focused on the stick she was holding in her hands. I could hear Em gasp beside me and right away I knew that she knew who these people were, and more importantly knew exactly _where_ we were. She started stuttering before she took a deep breath and started talking, her hands up in the air to indicate that we were not here to hurt anyone.

"My name is Emmeline and this is my sister Penelope," she started saying (her voice echoing through the big hall), but the women didn't budge and still held the stick towards us. "and I honestly have no idea how we got here." she explained and the old women turned her attention from Em towards me, which made me slowly nod my head to confirm what Em had just said.

After a couple of seconds of silence, the women drew her right hand back and signalled for us to walk up to the table. My shock was evident as my legs didn't bother too move up until Em took my arm and dragged me forward. As we walked forward to the big table I couldn't help but look at the four tables around us, seeing that old of the children and teenagers now had their full attention on me and my sister. Some of them were hungry after gossip, others were confused, some were just plainly excited and curious while the rest tried to pretend to be uninterested but failed miserably. Before I noticed it, we were already standing in front of the table and all of the adults sitting at it looked sat us if we had grown one eye and three arms.

"Emmeline," she looked at my sister and Em nodded. "Penelope" she then looked at me which I answered with a nod and an unsure smile. "my name is Minerva McGonagall, but here I go by Professor McGonagall." she said and it felt as if I couldn't breathe. _Minerva McGonagall. Professor McGonagall._ The one from the Harry Potter books.

"I was worried you were going to say that." said Emmeline and sighed.


End file.
